summer illusion
by 2D-kun
Summary: tentang tateyama ayano dan kisaragi shintaro menghabiskan hari hari sekolah yang membosankan dengan berbagai cerita yang author buat ! ini akan menjadi fanfic yang sangat panjang !
1. Chapter 1

**cerita dimana tidak ada satu orang pun yang mati , mungkin ini fanfic yang cukup panjang, mungkin bakal terdiri dari belasann chapter, and yeah ! aku akan menulis tentang shinaya ! aku akan menulis ini sampai kelulusan tahun depan !**

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya hari ini turun hujan cukup deras, aku meliihat titik titik air yang perlahan membasahi permukaan kaca, aku tahu musim mulai berganti maka dari itu turun lah hujan.

"yah hujan, bagaimana ini shintaro-kun ? aku tidak membawa payung hari ini dan hujan turun begitu deras.."

"aku juga tidak, yah bagaimana lagi, tunggu saja.."

Aku sedikit terlambat pulang sekolah dan terjebak oleh hujan karena membatu temanku belajar untuk test besok, dia bilang tidak ingin mendapat hasil yang buruk lagi, dan aku menghargai keinginannya.

Waktu terus belalu, tidak terasa sudah 2 jam kami menunggu, dia terus mengajaku berbicara tentang hal hal yang menurutku tidak penting, tapi walaupun begitu, hujan tidak kunjung reda.

"lama ~"

"iya, benar benar lama"

Beberapa saat berselang, terdengar getaran handphone dari saku temanku ini, lalu dia mengambilnya

"halo-halo ah tsubomi-chan!"

"ah maaf aku terjebak hujan, aku tidak membawa payung jadi aku menunggu disekolah sampai hujannya reda"

"hm ? ah tidak perlu aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, malam ini kau harus belajar bukan ? fokuslah pada pelajaranmu tsubomi-chan"

"A-ah, haha.. tidak perlu menghawatirkanku tsubomi-chan, tampaknya sebentar lagi hujan akan reda kok, aku akan pulang secepatnya."

"oke, dah.."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada difikirannya, dia selalu melakukan hal yang sepeti itu bahkan dihadapanku.

"itu bukanlah hal yang berlebihan ketika saudaramu menghawatirkanmu ayano.."

"hm.. aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan keluargaku shintaro-kun"

"justru dengan kau melakukan hal seperti itu kau akan merepotkan keluargamu.."

Saat kukatakan seperti itu ayano hanya diam dan melihat ke lantai

"baiklah, ayano tunggu disini sebentar.."

"kau mau kemana shintaro-kun ?"

"tunggu saja disitu, aku akan segera kembali."

Ayano tampak heran sambil duduk di kursi kelas, aku segera pergi kebawah dan menuju ke pintu keluar sekolah, kukira tidak apa apa jika aku yang kehujanan untuk membeli payung ke toko sebelah, memang agak jauh sih, tapi tidak apa apa lah ~

Aku pun bergegas berlari sambil menutup kepalaku dengan tas agar tidak terlalu kehujanan, aku tahu cara itu tidak akan berhasil, tapi tak apalah.

Singkat cerita aku kembali dengan basah kuyup sambil membawa 2 payung untuk kami berdua pulang, aku menaiki tangga aku pun masuk ke ruangan yang tadi ayano berada

"S-Shintaro-kun kenapa ka-"

Aku tahu dia pasti berkata begitu

"sudah, ini saja ambil"

Ayano tampaknya tidak merespon tanganku yang menyodorinya sebuah payung berwarna bening, dia hanya menatapku dan melihat lihat bagian tubuhku yang kebasahan

"shintaro-kun, kenapa kau melakukan ini ?"

Saat ayano mengatakan hal itu tampak seperti dia tidak menghargai usaha ku hingga basah kuyup seperti ini, aku tidak tahan lagi dengan sikapnya yang tidak ingin dibantu oleh orang lain.

"hey, karena kau tidak ingin dibantu oleh orang lain, hanya dengan ini aku bisa memaksamu pulang.."

"untuk apa shintaro-kun ? sementara kau sendiri basah kuyup demi aku, kau ka-"

"sebenarnya ayano, kau memiliki keluarga yang hangat dan mengkhawatirkan mu, tapi kau sendiri malah berperilaku tidak perlu ditolong seperti itu, aku pun memiliki keluarga, memiliki adik tapi kita tidak pernah dekat, kau masih beruntung memiliki keluarga yang mengkhawatirkanmu."

Mendengar hal itu ayano sejenak terdiam, dan menatap lantai

"maafkan aku shintaro-kun, aku terlalu egois"

Mendengar hal itu hatiku sedikit lega, kurasa sekali kali akulah yang harus membantunya

"ah ya, ayo kita pulang sekarang, tidak baik jika kau pulang terlalu malam

"hm, baiklah.." jawab ayano sambil tersenyum

* * *

**huhuhu bagaimana ? bocoran aja ya chapter selanjutnya shintaro tidak masuk sekolah beberapa hari karena kehujanan tadi dan sudut pandang dirubah ke sudut pandang ayano ! Hm, kukira paling lambat akan ku upload minggu depan, sekolah sibuk banget deh ~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**yosh, akhirnya chapter ke 2 selesai walau kurang bagus karena kesibukan yang sangat padat, saya tidak bisa memaksimalkan untuk membuat chapter ke 2 ini, dan disamping itu karena gender saya adalah seorang laki laki tulen dan untuk membuat sebuah cerita dengan sudut pandang wanita itu salah satu tantangan bagi saya, Fiuuuh ~ yah silahkan dinikmati fanficnya !~**

* * *

Pagi ini aku bersiap berangkat sekolah, aku menalikan kedua tali sepatuku satu persatu

"yang ini kesini, yang ini kesini dan yes !"

Aku langsung berdiri dan menghadap pintu, sejenak aku berfikir aku tidak boleh mendapatkan nilai buruk pada test kali ini, lagi pula shintaro-kun sudah berbaik hati mengajariku untuk test hari ini.

Aku pun berjalan menuju kesekolah, seketika aku mengingat shitnaro-kun basah kuyup kemarin, sebenarnya dia terlalu berlebihan untuk hal itu, aku memasang wajah cemberut dalam perjalanan sambil memikirkan hal itu, sebenarnya aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya.

Tidak terasa gedung sekolah sudah terlihat aku pun masuk dan melewati lorong menuju ke kelasku, sebelum masuk aku berfikir, apakah shintaro-kun ada didalam ? apa yang harus kulakukan atas kejadian kemarin ?

Seketika darah hangat naik kepipiku, wajahku langsung berubah menjadi merah,aku tidak tahu kenapa, mengingat hal yang terjadi kemarin perasaan malu seperti ingin keluar dari hatiku.

Tapi, kalau aku bersikap seperti hari hari biasa itu akan lebih baik kukira, lalu aku membuka pintu ruangan kelas itu.. dan….

Tampak sebuah bangku kosong disebelah bangku ku, apakah shintaro-kun belum datang ?

Lalu aku duduk di bangku ku dan menunggu shintaro-kun sambil membuat burung burung dari kertas, tapi tampaknya shintaro-kun tidak kunjung datang.

Lalu aku berinisiatif untuk mengirimnya pesan

To: Kisaragi shintaro

Subject:

Text :

Shintaro-kun ! hari ini test bukan ? kenapa kau belum datang ?

Lalu aku mengirim pesan itu dan menunggu jawabannya, tapi tampaknya tidak ada balasan dari shintaro-kun sama sekali, sudah 12 burung kertas yang kubuat, tapi dia tidak kunjung datang.

Beberapa saat kemudian ada suara dari arah pintu terdengar

"krek"

"shinta-"

Tampaknya dugaanku salah, yang datang adalah guru pelajaran matematika, bukan shintaro-kun.

"yah anak anak hari ini adalah ujian, siapkan alat tulis kalian !"

Mendengar hal itu aku sedikit kecewa, apakah shintaro-kun tidak akan datang hari ini ?

Aku terus memikirkan hal itu, tapi kurasa tidak baik jika aku memikirkannya sekarang, lagi pula aku harus fokus pada test hari ini, aku tidak bisa mengecewakan shintaro-kun yang sudah mengajariku kemarin.

Waktu terus berlalu, tidak terasa biru langit tergantikan dengan warna oranye, bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, tapi aku masih berada di lingkungan sekolah tepatnya berada diatap.

"membosankan.."

Ya, kurasa aku hanya bisa mengatakan hal itu sambil menatap langit berwarna oranye,biasanya tempat ini yang selalu ku habiskan waktu bersama shintaro-kun, tapi kemana dia sekrang ? aku sudah mengiriminya beberapa pesan tapi dia tetap tidak menjawabnya.

Beberapa saat setelah hal itu, terdengar suara dari arah pintu melangkah kesini.

"ayano ?"

Tampaknya yang datang adalah gadis berambut hitam dengan 2 kuncir

"eh, takane senpai ? ada apa ?"

"kau belum pulang ?"

"belum, memangnya kenapa ?"

"ah tidak, jarang sekali aku melihatmu sendiri seperti ini, dimana anak keras kepala itu ?"

"shintaro-kun tidak sekolah hari ini takane-senpai.."

Aku sedikit murung mengatakannya, aku hanya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat shintaro-kun tidak sekolah hari ini.

"E-EH ? lalu kenapa kau belum pulang ?"

"entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa, aku hanya ingin berada disini sekarag.."

Kurasa, saat shintaro-kun tidak ada hari ini membuat diriku agak kesepian, yah yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah melamun di atap sekolah seperti sekarang ini.

"hm, aku tidak yakin untuk mengatakan ini, tapi ayano saat kau tidak sekolah anak keras kepala itu pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan sekarang."

"eh ? masa sih ?"

"ya. Dia melamun menatap awan seperti apa yang kau lakukan, ah dia juga mengatakan kata "bodoh" dan "menawan" saat aku melihatnya."

"hm ?"

Aku merasa kebingungan tentang apa itu "bodoh" dan "menawan", kukira selama aku bersama shintaro-kun dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal apa apa tentang "bodoh" dan "menawan".

"maksudku, ayano, kukira anak keras kepala itu tampaknya kesepian jika tidak ada dirimu disampingnya, ya kukira efeknya hampir sama degan apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, lebih baik kau berkunjung kerumahnya hari ini, aku memang tidak terlalu mengerti kalian berdua, tapi jika posisi haruka dan aku sama seperti kau dan anak keras kepala itu, kukira hal yang akan kulakukan jika haruka tidak sekolah adalah berkunjung kerumahnya.."

Mendengar kata kata itu, sedikit membuat hatiku bergetar, sebenarnya aku juga ingin bertemu shintaro-kun hari ini, aku ingin mengetahui kenapa dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, mungkin inilah cara terbaik untuk mengetahuinya.

"baiklah takane-senpai, terima kasih atas nasihatmu, ah kukira aku akan berkujung ke rumah shintaro-kun sekarang, permisi.."

Aku pun melewati takane senpai dan menuruni tangga, kukira belum terlambat untuk mengunjungi shintaro-kun hari ini, aku ingin tahu apakah dia baik baik saja.

Singkat cerita aku telah pergi dan menuju ke rumah shintaro-kun, sudah cukup lama sebenarnya terakhir aku berkunjung ke rumahnya, kukira baru 2-4 kali aku berkunjung, itu pun kalau dia mengundangku kerumahnya.

Tak lama kemudian rumah tingkat dua cat warna abu abu muda mulai terlihat, yap itu rumah shintaro-kun, aku pun bergegas berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Setelah aku sampai dan berdiri didepan rumahnya, aku sangat merasa antusias kali ini, aku lalu menekan bel rumahnya,

"ting nong"

Kutunggu beberapa saat tapi tidak ada yang membuka pintu, aku pun menekannya lagi

"ting nong"

Namun hasilnya tetap sama, kukira apakah keluarga shintaro-kun sendang berlibur ? tapi seharusnya mereka mengirim surat atau yang semacamnya ke sekolah, hm coba ku bunyikan sekali lagi

"ting nong"

"ting nong"

"ting nong"

Hmm, kukira memang tidak ada orang, lebih baik aku pulang saja, yah walaupun aku ingin bertemu shintaro-kun tapi kalau tidak orang dirumahnya ya bagaimana lagi.

Aku pun membalikan badanku dan berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah, namun sekilas terdengar suara seseorang membuka pintu.

"krek"

Aku pun berbalik dan melihat seorang pria dengan kaki gemetaran memegang gagang pintuseperti berusaha agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh.

"shintaro-kun !"

Aku pun berlari menghampirinya dan memegang tubuhnya yang sepertinya akan jatuh, saat aku memegang pipinya terasa sangat panas sekali.

"shintaro-kun, tubuhmu panas sekali.."

"ah, tidak apa apa, aku baik baik saja.."

"tidak shintaro-kun, apakah kau sedang sakit ?"

"sudah kubilang kalau aku baik baik saja.."

Dia mengatakan hal itu sambil menepis lenganku dan berdiri dengan sendirinya, entah kenapa aku berfikir dalam keadaan seperti ini dia masih saja bersikap sok keren.

"lagi pula mau apa kau datang kemari ?"

"aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu shintaro-kun.."

"kau lihat, aku baik baik saja, jadi sudah selesaikah urusanmu itu ?"

"shintaro-kun.. sudahlah, kau sedang sakit bukan ? apakah karena kemarin kau kehujanan jadi sakit begini ?"

Mendengar perkataan ku itu shintaro-kun hanya diam dan menatap lantai.

"benar bukan ? sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu melakukan hal yang berlebihan, yaampun sekarang kau malah jadi sakit begini kan ?"

"hei, itu bukanlah urusanmu"

Dia tetap saja seperti itu, ya sangat keras kepala. Kurasa aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap keras kepalanya, lalu kutaruh lengan kiriku di pipinya

"hei shintaro-kun, jangan berikan respon seperti itu disaat seperti ini, aku berterima kasih atas bantuanmu saat kemarin kita berdua terjebak hujan, nah sekarang giliranku untuk membantumu oke ?"

Mendengar perkataanku shintaro-kun memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengangguk, kurasa itu lebih dari cukup untuk pengganti kata "ya".

"hm, baiklah shintaro-kun, mula mula dimana keluargamu ? seharusnya jika kau sedang sakit, anggota keluarga mu lah yang tadi harusnya membukakan pintu, tapi kenapa malah kau ? dimana anggota keluargamu ?"

"aku tinggal bersama ibu dan adik ku, ibuku menemani adiku yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dia sudah pergi dari pagi kemarin.."

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar hal itu, kurasa semenjak pagi dia hanya mengurus dirinya sendiri.

"EEH ? memangnya adikmu bekerja sebagai apa ?"

"kau tidak tahu ? baguslah ~ aku pun tidak ingin membicarakannya."

Walaupun aku pernah mengunjungi rumah shintaro-kun sebelumnya, tetapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan adiknya shintaro-kun, shintaro-kun selalu bilang kalau dia dan adiknya tidak pernah dekat. Kurasa aku mengerti jika adiknya sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, itu membuat jarak antara shintaro-kun dan adiknya, yah aku bisa mengerti hal itu.

"ah, ah shintaro-kun, kalau begitu cepatlah berbaring di sofa shintaro-kun.."

"eh ? untuk apa ?

Tanpa perlu menjawabnya aku langsung menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke sofa

"tunggu disini ya."

"hei.."

Aku bergegas mencari sebuah ember dan handuk kecil untuk meredakan panas shintaro-kun

"shintaro-kun maaf menunggu, berbaringlah aku akan mengkompresmu.."

Mendengar hal itu shintaro-kun mengatakan sesuatu sambil menatap lantai

"sebenarnya ayano.. kau tidak perlu melakukan sampai sejauh ini.."

"hm, bukankah kita ini teman bukan ? kau bisa meminta bantuanku kapan saja, aku tidak keberatan untuk membantumu jika kau sedang membutuhkannya shintaro-kun !"

Tampaknya dia langsung menatap wajahku saat mendengar hal itu, lalu dia memperlihatkan raut wajah dan senyuman yang sebenarnya belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya..

"teman ya ? hmm.. kau memang gadis bodoh yang begitu menawan ayano.."

Mendengar hal itu darah hangat tampaknya langsung naik ke pipiku, pipiku langsung menjadi merah dan gerakan tanganku tampak tidak teratur. Saat takane-senpai mengatakan "bodoh" dan "menawan" aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan, tetapi sekarang shintaro-kun mengatakannya langsung dihadapanku, entah kenapa jantungku berdebar dngan kencang kali ini.

"eh, eh, shintaro-kun k-kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu, aku tidak mengharapkan apa apa saat aku membantumu beanr kan ?"

Aku mengeluarkan kata kata seperti itu sambil memainkan rambutku dan menatap ke lantai, saat shintaro-kun mendengar kata2 seperti itu, dia hanya membalikan wajahnya, sebenarnya aku merasa ada perasaan aneh saat shintaro-kun mengatakan hal seperti itu..

Beberapa saat setelah itu terasa begitu hening, aku yang merasa malu hanya bisa menatap lantai sementara shintaro-kun hanya melihat jam dinding yang terus berputar, namun tak lama setelah itu shintaro-kun pun mulai membuka kembali topik pembicaraan.

"oya ayano, bagaimana test tadi ? apakah kau bisa mengisi jawabannya ?"

"ah itu.. ya berkatmu aku bisa mengisi hampir semuanya, terimakasih !"

"oh begitu ya, yah syukurlah kalau begitu.."

Kukira topik pembicaraan mulai kembali seperti biasa, yah aku sampai lupa untuk mengompress shintaro-kun karena hal tadi,lalu aku memeras handuk kecil itu dari ember yang berisi air, kutaruh handuk basah itu ke kening shintaro-kun.

"baiklah shintaro-kun berbalik lah, akan kukompress agar panasmu cepat turun."

Lalu shintaro-kun pun berbalik dan aku menaruh handuk itu diatas keningnya.

Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung cepat, aku terus menatap mata shintaro-kun yang begitu dekat dengan mukaku, entah kenapa muka kami berdua terus mendekat dan perasaanku sungguh sangat berdebar kali ini, dan..

"Krek"

Sontak kami berdua kaget dan melihat kearah pintu, rupanya gadis berambut kuning yang tampaknya aku tidak asing dengan wajahnya.

"Onii-chan ! ibu bilang tidak bisa pulang duluan karena mengurus beberapa hal tentang karirku dan jug-"

"ONII-CHAN ?"

Tampaknya seorang wanita dan seorang lelaki terlihat sedang saling menatap dengan wajah yang begitu dekat, aku tahu hal itu pasti akan menjadikan sebuah kesalah fahaman.

"EEH ? Kenapa momo-chan bisa berada disini ?"

"hei dia itu adiku"

"EEH ?"

Aku sedikit tidak percaya bahwa seorang idola yang sangat terkenal adalah adik dari temanku, dan juga, momo-chan adalah idola favoritku.

"onii-chan apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis itu hah ?"

"EEH ? hei tunggu momo aku bisa menjelaskannya."

Tampaknya dia tidak menghiraukan apa yang shintaro-kun katakan, dia langsung menhampirinya dan

"TAK!"

Jitakan mendarat tepat diatas kepala shintaro-kun, yah kurasa hal itu memang tidak bisa terhindarkan lagi, setelah itu momo-chan langsung melihat kearahku.

"kau, sedang apa kau berduaan dengan kakaku ?"

"EEH ? itu tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan…"

Aku menjelaskannya secara detail apa yang terjadi, awalnya momo-chan tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan, tapi setelah kuberikan bukti bahwa shintaro-kun sedang sakit dan aku berniat untuk mengompressnya, tampaknya dia mulai percaya apa yang ku katakan, da tidak seperti kakaknya yang acuh terhadap segala hal, kukira adiknya lebih asik diajak bicara terutama untuk masalah "wanita".

Yah, setelah itu aku pun pulang dari kediaman shintaro-kun, sebelumnya aku berbicara dengan momo-chan tentang banyak hal, dan dia berkata untuk menjaga kakaknya yang bodoh agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, kukira walaupun hubungan mereka tidak begitu dekat tapi mereka saling khawatir satu sama lain.

* * *

**Fiuuh ~ bagaimana ? cape kan ? hoo ~ untuk chapter berikutnya saya kira tentang****ayano dan shintaro saat**

** festival budaya! bocoran aja nih, chapter selanjutnya itu ayano bakal jadi maid dan sudut pandang bakal balik ke sudut **

**pandang kisaragi shintaro ! yoh ditunggu aja ya untuk chapter selanjutnya !**


	3. Chapter 3

**yeah, akhirnya selesai chapter 3, maaf agak lama buat nyelesain chapter ini karena selain panjang juga karena kesibukan saya yang sangat padet jadi ga bisa fokus buat nyelesain chapter ke 3 ini, oke silahkan dinikmati fanficnya !**

* * *

Hari ini adalah festival budaya, kelasku membuat acara café untuk acara hari ini, sebenarnya aku tidak mau berpartisipasi untuk acara acara seperti ini, tetapi ayano berkata jika aku tidak berpartisipasi dalam acara ini, maka dia pun tidak akan ikut, tahun lalu ayano adalah salah satu pelayan yang yang membuat café kelas kami sangat ramai, yah jadi sebenarnya harus bagaimana lagi, aku terpaksa harus ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini.

Aku ditempatkan di shift berbeda dengan ayano, yah, aku menjaga dari jam 09.00 sampai jam 12.00 sementara ayano dari jam 12.00 sampai jam 03.00, pagi harinya ayano mengirim pesan padaku bahwa dia akan datang sekitar jam 11, untuk apa dia mengatakan hal itu, lagi pula aku tidak peduli dia akan datang jam berapa pun.

Aku mulai mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian khusus untuk café dikelas kami, café kelas kami cukup ramai didatangi pengunjung, aku mendapatkan pekerjaan mengiris sayur sayuran kali ini, ini agak merepotkan memang, tapi akan kulakukan sebisa ku.

Aku terus mengiris sayur sayuran sebisaku, seharusnya pekerjaan seperti ini dilakukan oleh wanita, walaupun aku selalu mendapatkan hasil yang baik dalam tes ku, tetapi dalam hal ini aku tidak yakin dengan hasil irisanku ini.

"hey, shintaro-kun coba berikan pisaunya kepadaku."

Seseorang mengatakan hal itu sambil menyentuh pundaku dari belakang

"eh ? kau sudah datang ? bukankah kau akan datang jam 11 ?"

"aku tahu kau tidak terlalu bagus dalam pekerjaan hal ini, jadi biarkanlah aku datang lebih awal untuk membantumu oke ?"

"terserah lah.."

Walaupun ayano selalu mendapatkan hasil yang buruk dalam tes akademik, namun dia unggul dalam hal hal seperti ini, yah itu kebalikannya dariku.

Lalu dia mengambil pisau dari tanganku dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku, tak lama kemudian 2 perempuan di kelasku menghampiri kami

"ayano kau sudah disini ? bukankah shift mu dimulai jam 12 ya ? lalu kenapa kau menggantikan posisi shintaro ?"

"aku hanya membantunya, lagi pula tidak apa apa kan aku datang lebih awal ?"

"oh oke baiklah kalau begitu"

Lalu kedua teman sekelasku itu pergi menjauh meninggalkan kami berdua, terlihat mereka sedang berbisik satu sama lain, walau samar samar, tetapi suara mereka cukup terdengar oleh telingaku.

"dia selalu melakukan itu terhadap shintaro, apa kau tahu hubungan mereka ?"

"entahlah, kukira mereka seperti berpacaran bukan ?"

"mana mungkin ! ayano tidak mungkin menyukai laki laki seperti shintaro"

'tapi kau lihat kenyataannya bukan …"

Suara mereka semakin menjauh dan tidak terdengar lagi olehku, mendengar kata kata mereka tadi kukira aku pun mereasa aneh jika seorang gadis ceria seperti dia dapat menyukaiku. Ya kurasa itu juga hal yang tidak mungkin, tetapi kalau begitu yang mereka maksud bisa saja aku tidak menarik dikalangan wanita ?

"menjengkelkan"

"hm ? ada apa shintaro-kun ?"

Seketika ayano membalikan wajahnya saat aku mengatakan hal itu.

"ah tidak, lupakan saja."

Lalu ayano pun kembali mengiris ngiris sayuranya, keheningan terjadi saat itu, tetapi tak berapa lama ayano pun membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"oya shintaro-kun, sehabis pekerjaan kita selesai, bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung ke rumah hantu di pojokan lorong sana."

"apakah kita akan tepat waktu ? pekerjaanmu selesai jam 3 sore, sementara saat itu juga festival budaya hari ini berakhir"

"hm tidak bisa ya ? yasudah"

Beberapa saat kemudian datang seorang perempuan menghampiri kami

"ayano apa yang kau lakukan ? sekarang sudah masuk shiftmu, bukankah kau bekerja di bagian pelayanan ?"

"eh ?"

Ayano menoleh melihat ponselnya, terlihat diponselnya menunjukan pukul 12.10

"oke oke, dimana aku bisa mendapatkan pakaian pelayanku ?"

"kau bisa mengambilnya dibelakang, oya berikan pisaunya kepadaku, aku bekerja dibagian pengirisan sekarang.."

"oh baiklah"

Ayano lalu pergi kebelakang untuk mengganti pakaian, sementara aku hanya duduk dibelakang teman sekelasku yang sedang mengiris sayuran.

"shintaro, mengapa tadi ayano yang mengerjakan pekerjaanmu ?" dia mengatakan hal itu sambil mengiris sayuran

"dia yang menawarkan diri untuk pekerjaan itu."

"begitu ya, sebenarnya kau sangat beruntung sekali memiliki ayano disisimu.."

"apa maksudmu ?"

"maksudku, jika aku jadi kau kurasa aku akan memutuskan untuk menikahinya."

"hei tunggu, kau ini adalah wanita."

"ya, makanya aku tidak bisa menikahinya."

"kulihat dia selalu membantumu, tetapi aku belum pernah melihat kau membantunya.."

"eh ?"

"maksudku, dia selalu ada untuk membantumu, tapi apakah kau membantunya saat dia menangis ?"

"menangis ? aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis."

"aku pernah melihat beberapa kali dia menangis di kelas saat sekolah telah kosong, namun saat aku menyapanya dia langsung menghapus air matanya dan memberikan senyuman seperti tidak terjadi apa apa, kurasa kau mungkin mengapa dia menangis ? aku sudah memergokinya beberapa kali menangis seperti itu."

"entahlah, aku tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis."

"ah begitu ya, kurasa kau harus lebih memperhatikannya, hati wanita sangat rapuh loh."

"ah ya, kurasa.."

Semua orang pasti mempunyai masalah, dan kurasa tidak baik pula jika orang itu tidak ingin membicarakan masalahnya, ya lebih baik aku pura pura tidak mengetahui saja tentang hal ini.

Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilku dari belakang

"shintaro-kun !"

Aku langsung berbalik kearah belakang dan melihat seorang gadis yang begitu manis dengan pakaian pelayannya

"hei, lihat lihat apakah aku cocok memakai ini ?"

Aku tidak bisa langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu, aku hanya menatap ayano yang begitu manis dengan pakaian pelayannya, tampaknya ayano memiringkan wajahnya seperti kebingungan

"shintaro-kun ? ada apa ?"

Seketika kata kata itu membuatku sadar saat sebelumnya aku membatu karena melihat ayano, kurasa wajahku langsung memerah, karenanya ku palingkan wajahku ke lantai dan menutup bagian pipi dan mulut dengan tangan kiriku.

"ah, ya itu terlihat bagus untukmu.."

aku tidak pernah sepanik ini seumur hidupku, sepertinya reaksi yang ku berikan terlalu berlebihan.

"benarkah ? terimakasih ! aku akan bekerja sekarang,lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang shintaro-kun ?"

"aku akan berjalan jalan keluar sebentar, kurasa aku akan menunggumu sampai pekerjaanmu selesai, lalu setelah itu kita bisa pulang bersama bukan ?"

Mendengar hal itu ayano mengerutkan dahinya dan menempelkan tangannya di keningku, sontak itu membuatku agak kaget.

"hei hei, ada apa kau tiba tiba menyentuh keningku ?"

"tidak, kukira kau agak sedikit sakit hari ini, kau terlihat begitu baik hari ini shintaro-kun !"

Dia mengatakan hal itu dengan senyum dan wajah yang memerah, lalu dia berbalik dan berlari kecil untuk mulai melayani pelanggan.

"lihat bukan ? kau harus lebih bersikap baik kepadanya, itu saja sudah membuatnya senang kok."

"aku tidak peduli jika dia senang atau tidak.."

"yah, kau selalu saja seperti itu ya.."

"ah, sudah cukup aku akan pergi.."

"yasudah, nikmati festival budaya ini ya.."

"yo !"

Aku sedikit berputar putar didaerah sekolah untuk mencari beberapa hal yang mungkin menarik, tapi tak ada satupun yang membuatku tertarik disini, aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap dan melamun seperti biasa, beberapa puluh menit ku habiskan hanya untuk melihat awan yang terus bergerak, tak terasa sudah 45 menit aku berada disini, aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke café, yah lagi pula café kelas kami berada di dekat lorong menuju atap, jadi aku tidak perlu membuang buang tenaga untuk pergi kesana.

Saat aku menuruni tangga menuju ke café, terdengar suara dua orang wanita yang sedang berbicara, seketika aku pun menghentikan langkahku.

"hei lihat kan café kelas kita menjadi ramai saat ayano menjadi pelayan.."

"ya, kau tahu akua agak kasihan terhadapnya yang terus terusan dicuekin shintaro.."

"eh ? memangnya kenapa dengan ayano dan shintaro ?"

"tidak, kurasa keperibadian mereka sungguh sangat berbeda, padahal kalau ayano bersama dengan pria yang lebih baik, kurasa itu tidak akan terlalu merepotkannya."

"bukankah mereka memang tidak berpacaran ?"

"etto bukan maksudku menjurus untuk mengatakan hal itu, tetapi terlalu banyak waktu yang dia buang bersama shintaro, padahal jika aku menjadi ayano kurasa aku akan berteman dengan pria yang memiliki sifat yang lebih baik

"alasan itu bisa dimengerti, hei lihat lihat kenapa café kita jadi seramai itu ? oh hei ITU DIA ! ayo kita juga kesana untuk mendapatkan foto bersama."

Kedua wanita itu tiba tiba pergi menuju arah café kelas kami, aku memikirkan hal yang tadi mereka katakan, sebenarnya untuk apa ayano terus ada bersamaku ? kurasa aku tidak pernah melakukan apa apa untuk membuatnya bahagia, aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata kata kasar dari mulutku yang selalu membuatnya murung.

Tiba tiba ada getaran yang berasal dari saku ku. Sontak hal itu membuatku kaget, aku langsung merogoh sakuku dan mengambil handphoneku, didalamnya terlihat ada sms yang baru saja sampai.

From : Ayano tateyama

Subject: -

Text:

Shintaro-kun ! ayano kesini ! ada masalah besar !

Setelah kubaca pesan itu aku sejenak berfikir ada sebenarnya, aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku dan berjalan agak cepat menuju ke ruangan café, dari kejauhan sudah terlihat banyak sekali orang berkerumunan disana, kurasa memang ada masalah disana, aku pun mempercepat langkah kakiku.

Setelah aku mendekat terdengar suara orang orang itu mendengar nama seseorang yang tidak asing bagiku.

"MOMO-CHAN !"

"MOMO-CHAN !"

"MOMO-CHAN !"

Terdengar nama itu disebut sebut oleh gerombolan pengunjung dan siswa yang menggerombol didepan pintu café, tidak salah lagi kalau momo sedang berapa disini, tetapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena terlalu banyak orang berhimpitan didepan pintu masuk, tak lama kemudian ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaku.

"Shintaro-kun !"

Aku pun berbalik dan melihat ayano dengan baju pelayannya tampak dengan wajah yang panik sekali.

"hei apa yang terjadi ?"

"adikmu.. aku aku ah pokoknya bagaimana cara menghilangkan kerumunan itu dari adikmu !"

" hei hei tenangkanlah dirimu, tunggu tunggu sebentar.."

Aku tidak pernah melihat ayano sepanik ini, dia sangat terlihat cemas akan keselamatan adiku. Aku berfikir beberapa saat cara untuk menerobos kerumunan itu, tetapi sikap panik ayano itu membuatku tidak bisa berfikir.

"Onee-san ?"

Tiba tiba ada 3 orang anak seumuran dengan adiku yang masih memakai seragam sekolah mengatakan hal itu kepada ayano, ayano yang tampak kebingungan tiba tiba membalikan wajahnya.

"Kousuke, shuuya, Tsubomi ! ah TSUBOMI !"

Ayano memegang bahu anak yang berambut hijau itu dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya seperti menemukan titik terang didalam kebingungan yang sedang dia alami.

"onee-san tunggu ada apa ?"

"kau bisa melakukannya bukan ? ayolah tolong lakukan hal itu sekali saja ! ini keadaan darurat !"

"apa maksudmu nee-san ?"

"kau lihat kerumunan itu bukan ? apakah kau bisa menyelamatkan gadis berambut kuning itu untuku tsubomi ? kumohon !"

Aku melihat pemandangan itu seakan aku tidak mengerti apa yang ayano katakan, sebenarnya bergantung pada orang lain yang lebih muda apa lagi dia seorang gadis itu bukanlah hal yang tepat, lalu apa yang dia maksud kekuatan ? hei ini bukanlah sebuah permainan kukira, jadi apa yang dimaksud oleh ayano barusan ?

"hm, baiklah tunggu sebentar.."

Kemudian anak itu berjalan mendekati gerombolan itu, dia mulai masuk kedalamnya dan beberapa saat kemudian dia membawa momo keluar bersamanya.

"aku sudah membawanya nee-san !"

"terima kasih tsubomi ! tampaknya kita tidak bisa terus diam disini, ayo kita bergegas keatap, lagi pula disana sepi bukan ?"

"hm, baiklah.."

Tak lama kemudian kami semua telah berada diatap, ternyata penyebab momo berada disni karena dia memgirimkan pesan kepada ayano dia bilang ingin melihat festival budaya di sekolah ku, tetapi aku tidak pernah memperbolehkan dia untuk datang kesini, maka dari itu ayano bilang tidak apa apa datang ke sekolah asalkan aku tidak mengetahuinya.

"yah , bukannya aku tidak memperbolehkanmu datang kesini, tetapi kau lihatkan apa yang terjadi jika kau ada di tempat yang ramai ? kau ini adalah seorang idola kau harusnya mengerti kau akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.."

Aku menceramahi momo yang duduk di bangku yang berada diatap sekolah, namun tampaknya ayano agak terganggu dengan kata kataku yang ku keluarkan terhadap momo, dia pun mendatangiku dengan ekspresi yang terlihat serius.

"shintaro-kun, bisakah kau lebih lembut padanya ? dia ini adikmu bukan ? kau selalu melakukan hal itu, bahkan terhadapku.."

Mendengar hal itu aku mulai menyadari apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan, orang orang tidak nyaman berada didekatku mungkin karena sikapku ini, ayano baru pertama kali mengatakan hal itu dihadapan ku, kurasa, jika terus menerus seperti ini bahkan ayano pun bisa berhenti berteman dengaku karena sifatku ini.

"kau benar ayano-san ! tolong rubahlah sifat kakaku yang bodoh ini.."

"eh, kau pun tidak harus berkata seperti itu, aku selalu ada disamping kakakmu benar ? aku bisa menegurnya jika dia berbuat kesalahan.."

Mendengar momo dan ayano sedang berbicara tampaknya ketiga anak yang kukira adalah adik adiknya ayano mulai berbicara, diawali oleh anak yang berambut coklat, tampaknya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada ayano

"etto, tunggu tunggu, onee-san, siapakah pria yang disampingmu itu ? apakah dia pacarmu ?"

"EEEH ?"

Sontak aku dan ayano kaget mendengar hal itu, wajah ayano tampak memerah dan kakinya tampak tidak teratur setelah mendengar hal itu.

"sh-shuuya ! itu tidak benar ! jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, itu tidak terlalu sopan tau !"

"onee-san, aku mendengarnya dari kousuke loh.."

"EEH ? oi shuuya aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu terhadapmu ! jangan seret namaku atas kebohonganmu !"

"eh sudah sudah jangan bertengkar, kalian ini saudara, jadi tidak perlu bertengkar hanya karena hal seperti ini."

"hmm, tunggu tunggu sebentar, saat ayano-san berkunjung ke rumahku untuk menjenguk onii-chan aku tidak pernah menanyakan kalian berpacaran atau tidak bukan ? dan juga kurasa kalian begitu dekat layaknya seperti sepasang kekasih, dan juga jika kalian tidak berpacaran, mengapa kalian tidak berpacaran saja ?"

"EEEEH ?"

Mendengar hal itu sontak kami kaget sekali, bahkan aku tidak pernah menyangka kata kata itu keluar dari mulut adiku, wajah ayano tampak sangat memerah, dan aku pun bingung harus mengatakan apa, aku tidak ahli dalam masalah seperti ini.

"eeh momo, i-itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang harus kujawab bukan ? a-ayo lah lebih baik kita ganti topik pembicaraan ini."

"tetapi, apa pendapatmu ayano-san tentang onii-chan ? apakah kau menyukainya ?"

"EEH etto-"

Aku hanya bisa menatap wajah ayano yang sangat memerah dan ketika mata ayano menoleh kearahku aku pun hanya bisa memalingkan mata dan menatap lantai, tak bisa kupungkiri aku pun merasa agak aneh jika dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini.

"bagaimana ayano-san ?"

Ayano tampak sedikit kebingungan untuk menjawabnya, tetapi kali ini sepertinya dia mulai menarik napas untuk bersiap menjawabnya, aku agak kebingungan sekarang jika ayano bilang dia sebenarnya menyukaiku aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa setelah itu.

"huh, begini momo, bukankah tidak baik memaksakan cinta terhadap orang yang tidak kau sukai ? benarkan shintaro-kun ?"

"ah, terserah lah.."

Hati ku terasa pecah setelah mendengar hal itu, aku seperti dihadapkan pada jawaban yang diriku sendiri belum siap untuk menerimanya.

"hmm, jadi begitu ya, baiklah, tetapi kau berkata jujur kan akan terus menemani kakak ku ?"

"ya tentu saja ! eh eh aku lupa kalau aku ini sedang bekerja, aduh bagaimana ini, ya semuanya, lebih baik kita kembali kebawah saja, kurasa karena sebentar lagi festival budaya akan segera ditutup pengunjung akan lebih sedikit, momo kau juga bisa ikut kebawah juga."

Lalu kami berjalan menuju ke arah tangga, tiba tiba dari belakang momo menepuk punggu ku dan membisikan sesuatu.

"sabar ya onii-chan ! kau baru saja ditolak oleh seorang gadis fufufu…"

"ah berisik kau menjengkelkan.."

Aku tidak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi, biarkanlah hal itu berlalu dan hari hari biasa terus berjalan, sesaat aku melihat jam didalam ponsel ku, didalamnya menunjukan pukul 2:30, kukira kenapa aku harus mengatakan aku akan menunggunya sampai selesai bekerja jika begini jadinya, aku merasa menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu.

Kami pun menuruni tangga dan telah sampai di pertigaan lorong.

"baiklah nee-san kami pulang duluan, oya kami akan pergi ke toko kue yang biasa kau mampir, apakah kau ingin nitip beli sesuatu disana ?"

"hmp ! aku ingin cream cake saja.."

"baiklah.."

"aku juga sepertinya ingin pulang sekarang, ayano-san maafkan aku telah membuat keributan disekitar sini dan tolong jaga onii-chan baik baik.."

Momo mengatakan itu sambil membungkukan badan tanda berpamitan

"oke ! tapi sebagai gantinya ajak aku berkunjung lagi kerumahmu lain kali ya.."

"oke !"

"dah momo dah tsubomi, shuuya, kousuke.."

"dah…"

Ayano tampak sangat senang dengan hal ini sambil melambaikan tangan kearah mereka berempat.

"oya, ngomong ngomong, ketiga anak itu tadi.. itu adik adik mu ?"

"yap !"

"tapi, kurasa mereka tidak mirip denganmu.."

"ah, menurutmu begitu kah ?"

"ya, sudah lah lupakan saja hal itu, mari kita menuju café sekarang.."

"baiklah.."

Kami pun berjalan ke arah pojok lorong untuk menuju café, sekilas terlihat sebuah tempat yang cukup menyeramkan saat kami berjalan, tiba tiba aku mulai teringat pada sesuatu.

"hm, ayano bukankah pagi tadi kau bilang ingin pergi ke rumah hantu ?"

"ya benar, memangnya kenapa ?"

"apakah kau masih menginginkannya ? kalau mau, kita bisa pergi bersama sekarang, mumpung masih ada waktu.."

"eh, tapi tapi.. aku kan masih ada pekerjaan.."

"jadi, tidak mau ya ?"

Ayano sejenak tampak berfikir, dia seperti sedang mempertimbangkan apa yang akan dia pilih.

"baiklah ! aku mau shintaro-kun, tapi saat didalam tolong jangan tinggalkan aku ya ?"

"baiklah.."

Singkat cerita kami pun sudah masuk ke rumah hantu itu, ayano memegang lengan bajuku dengan erat, padahal kita baru saja masuk, ini membuatku agak sedikit khawatir tentang ayano.

"hei, apa kau baik baik saja ? kau ingin masuk tapi tampaknya kau pun tidak siap untuk hal ini."

"eh eh aku tidak apa apa shintaro-kun, aku hanya sedikit gugup saja.."

"ah, yasudah kalau begitu, lepaskan peganganmu dari lengan bajuku."

"uhm, yah maafkan tentang hal itu.."

Ayano pun melepaskan tangannya dari lengan bajuku, dan kamipun mulai berjalan pelan pelan, namun tak lama kemudian ada sesuatu yang menampakan diri disamping ayano, sontak ayano pun menjerit ketakutan.

"GYAAAAAA !"

Aku kaget bukan karena melihat sesuatu, tetapi jeritan ayano yang membuat jantungku hampir copot.

"hei hei ada apa ?"

"shintaro-kun itu itu.."

Wajahnya tampak sangat ketakutan sambil menunjuk ke arah bawah seakan ada sesuatu yang menakutkan disana, aku pun menoleh kebawah untuk melihat hantu seperti apa yang muncul dan menakut nakuti ayano.

"hei, sudahlah jangan terlalu cengeng, ini tidak seseram yang kau kira !"

"tapi kan tapi kan.."

"sudahlah, ayo kemarikan tanganmu.."

Ayano memiringkan kepalanya, tetapi aku langsung mengmbil tangan kirinya.

"nah ayo !"

Kami pun berlari untuk keluar dari sini, ayano terus menjerit sepanjang jalan, tidak tidak hanya ayano, sebenarnya aku pun adalah seorang penakut tetapi aku menahan jeritanku dengan mengigit lidahku, jadi aku bisa mengantisipasi sifatku yang "bukan penakut" dihadapan ayano.

Tak terasa pintu keluar sudah terlihat, kami pun berlari menuju pintu keluar dan…

"BAM !"

"GYAAAAAAA !"

Kami berdua berteriak sangat keras saat sesuatu mengagetkan kami saat sudah dekat dengan pintu keluar, ayano melepaskan peganganku dan berlari menuju pintu keluar, sementara aku yang tadinya terjatuh beusaha bangkit dan berlalri menuju pintu keluar..

"huh, huh , huh , …"

Kami pun tiba2 saling bertatapan mata satu sama lain, ayano tiba tiba tersenyum lalu kami pun tertawa secara bersamaan..

"aku baru melihat ekspresi ketakukan shintaro-kun tadi, itu sangat imut shintaro-kun !"

"hahaha, benarkah ? padahal kau adalah seorang penakut tapi kenapa kau ingin ke rumah hantu ?"

"eh, itu tidak benar ! aku ini pemberani kok ! cuman ya aku kurang persiapan aja tadi…."

'ah bohong !"

"eh benar kok shintaro-kun !"

Kami terus membicarakan hal itu sambil berjalan menuju café kami, terlihat beberapa teman kelas kami membereskan ruangan untuk kami pakai lagi besok, tiba tiba mereka melirik kearah kami.

"hei hei, ayano ! kemana saja kau ? kau hanya bekerja sebentar dan tiba tiba hilang begitu saja, kemana saja kau ini ?"

"hehe, maafkan aku , tadi aku ada sesuatu hal yang tidak biasa aku lewatkan, jadi ya… bagaimana jika aku akan menggantinya dengan bekerja 2 shift sekaligus besok, bagaimana ?"

'hmm, boleh saja, asal jangan ada bolos seperti hari ini lagi besok !"

"oke !"

"baiklah, sekarang ganti pakaianmu pelayanmu itu dengan pakaianmu semula!"

"baiklah !"

Ayano pun pergi ke belakang dan mengganti bajunya, singkat cerita setelah ayano berganti baju, kami pun pulang bersama.

"apakah kau tidak apa apa mengambil 2 shift untuk acara besok ?"

"tentu saja tidak apa apa shintaro-kun ! aku kan kuat, kau tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, lagi pula menurutku ini konvensasi yang setimpal.."

"konvensasi ? apa maksudnya ?"

"maksudku, aku menghabiskan waktu denganmu itu adalah hal yang setimpal, mungkin bahkan harus lebih dari itu !"

"hei kau tidak perlu terlalu berlebihan"

"tentu saja aku tidak berlebihan ! kau bersikap sangat baik hari ini, ya.. walaupun kau agak sedikit jahat tadi terhadap momo, tetapi kau sangat mengerti perasaanku hari ini, untuk itu terima kasih shintaro-kun !"

Aku sedikit menaikan alisku dan membatu saat dia mengatakan hal itu, walaupun aku sudah lama mengenal ayano, tapi aku belum tahu apa apa tentang dirinya, aku tak menyangka diperlakukan biasa seperti ini sudah cukup untuk membuatnya senang.

"shintaro-kun ?"

"eh ? eeto bagaimana cara mengatakannya, selama ini kau selalu menemaniku, aku pun harus mengucapkan terimakasih atas hal itu.."

Ayano tersenyum saat aku megatakan hal itu, tak terasa warna langit menjadi oranye pekat, pertanda hari sudah mulai sore, kami pun berjalan menuju rumah sambil terus mengobrol tentang hal yang tadi kami lakukan, kurasa, aku menikmati hubungan kami yang hanya sebatas teman ini untuk terus berlanjut di hari hari berikutnya.

* * *

**fiuuh, pasti pegel baca cerita garing yang saya buat, maaf saya kurang bisa ngedevelop karakter shintaro dengan baik, entah kenapa shintaro yang harusnya agak jutek jadi lebih perhatian oke deh buat chapter selanjutnya ini agak buat hati gak nyaman, selanjutnya ayano akan mendapatkan sebuah love latter dari seseorang, lalu bagaimana dengan reaksi shintaro akan hal itu ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**well, chapter ini agak lama ya rilis nya.. gomen gomen saya sibuk banget beberapa hari terakhir jadi ya.. ketunda tunda terus, yah baca aja deh langsung dari pada banyak ngomong :v**

* * *

"Shintaro-kun !"

Aku menoleh kearah belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku, terlihat seorang gadis dengan syal merah berlari menuju kearahku.

"tumben kita ketemu dijalan.."

"haha iya, aku bagun agak pagi hari ini, jadi ya.. aku berangkat lebih awal juga.."

"hm, begitu.."

Pembicaraan kami terhenti sampai disitu sampai kami sampai disekolah, kami memasuki gerbang dan membuka sepatu kami untuk menaruhnya diloker.

"krek !"

Aku membuka sepatu ku dan menaruhnya rak sepatu, sedangkan ayano yang berada beberapa rak disampingku terlihat sedang membaca sesuatu di yang dia ambil dari rak tersebut.

Terlihat amplop berwarna pink yang belum dibuka dipelototi ayano seperti tidak percaya apa yang dia dapatkan.

"hei bukankah itu.."

Saat aku mengatakan hal itu ayano tampak cukup panik dan meremas amplop itu dan memasukanya kedalam saku.

"ah, ini bukan apa apa shintaro-kun, tidak usah difikirkan.."

Aku tidak membalas kata kata yang ayano katakan. Kukira, jika isi dari amplop itu adalah love latter, berarti ada seseorang yang mungkin sejak lama sudah menyukai ayano, tidak aneh jika orang lain menyukai wanita seperti ayano, yah setidaknya itu yang teman temanku bilang..

Singkat cerita kami berdua sudah berada dikelas dan saat ini sudah memasuki waktunya istirahat, biasanya aku dan ayano pergi keatap untuk makan siang bersama, tetapi, karena hari ini aku tidak membawa bekal, maka kami pun tetap berada dikelas.

"eh ayano biasanya kau pergi keatap saat makan siang, tumben sekali kau makan siang dikelas.."

Terlihat seorang teman wanita di kelasku mengatakan hal itu dan beberapa teman yang lain menarik kursi dan mejanya kearah meja ayano untuk makan siang bersama.

"yap ! hari ini aku tidak makan siang diatap, kurasa.."

"hm ? ada apa ?"

'ah, tidak tidak.. hari ini tampaknya shintaro-kun tidak ingin diajak keatap, jadi kuputuskan untuk makan siang dikelas saja.."

"dia lagi kah ? kau seperti selalu melakukan apa saja untuk dia, padahal laki laki lain didunia ini banyak loh ayano…"

Tampaknya dia mengatakan hal itu dengan mengecilkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar olehku, tapi tampaknya mereka tidak mengetahui aku memperhatikan apa apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"eeh itu tidak benar ! dia itu sebenarnya hanya sedikit pemalu , pada dasarnya dia sangat pengertian kok.."

"hm ? benarkah ? lupakan saja.. "

Aku berhenti memperhatikan mereka, yang kulakukan sekarang hanyalah mencoret coret halaman belakang buku ku.

"hey ayano ini kan.."

"eh eh itu itu tolong kembalikan.."

Aku pun seketika melirik ke arah mereka, tampak seorang teman kelasku sedang memegang amplop berwarna pink yang tadi pagi kulihat.

"eh, tunggu.. mari kita lihat dulu isinya."

Beberapa teman yang berada disitu tampak melongoh ke arah surat itu tampak mereka tidak tahan ingin sekali membacanya.

"eh, ini kan dari dia !"

"hei dia itu anak kelas sebelah itu bukan ?"

"kau beruntung sekali ayano, kau harus menerimanya !"

Kelas sebelah ya, hm, kukira aku beberapa kali pernah melihat ayano berbicara dengan anak lelaki di kelas sebelah, kurasa ayano lebih sering tertawa ketika dia berbicara dengan anak tampak agak kebingungan mendengar hal itu,wajahnya tampak tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan teman temannya.

"ah, masalah itu aku belum tahu jawabannya.."

.Ayano mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah kebingungan,wajahnya tampak tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan teman temannya.

"kau jangan terus terusan bersama shintaro jika hubungan kalian sendiri tidak jelas.."

"tolong jangan katakan hal seperti itu.."

"aku hanya menyarankan saja sih.."

"ya, aku mengerti.."

Setelah itu bel berbunyi dan tempat duduk mereka dirapihkan seperti semula, kurasa pembicaraan mereka sudah berakhir sampai disini.

Singkat cerita warna langit sudah mulai berganti dan sekolah sudah dibubarkan beberapa waktu lalu, sekarang hanya ada aku dan ayano dikelas..

"mau pulang bersama kah ?"

"hm, tidak aku ada sedikit urusan dulu.."

"baiklah.."

Aku pun berjalan keluar kelas dan menyusuri lorong, bukannya aku pulang kerumah tapi kakiku malah berbelok menuju toilet..

Disana aku hanya melihat kaca yang berada dalam toilet dan melihat bagian mataku yang hitam, sekilas aku memikirkan mungkin ayano akan bertemu dengan orang itu sepulang sekolah, tapi dimana ? dimana biasanya orang yang akan mengatakan perasaannya ? ada beberapa kemungkinan yaitu dikelas dan diatap. Kurasa karena kelas di sekolah ini terlalu banyak maka kemungkinan aku harus mengecek atap terlebih dahulu..

Aku menyusuri lorong melewati kelasku untuk menuju atap, saat aku melewati kelasku aku melihat kalau kelas sudah kosong, berarti ayano sudah pergi dari situ, aku pun melanjutkan berjalan menuju atap..

Singkat cerita aku telah berjalan menuju atap dan menaiki tangga atap, terlihat didepan pintu yang terdapat kaca yang agak buram, sepertinya tidak salah dugaanku menebak bahwa ayano berada disitu, terlihat seorang lelaki dan seorang wanita yang sedang berhadapan..

"Jadi, bagaimana ?"

Aku membalikan badanku dan membelakangi pintu, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini ? padahal aku sendiri tidak menyukai ayano, tapi kenapa sekarang malah..

"uhm.. kukira aku juga harus mengatakan hal ini, sebenarnya.."

Terdengar suara wanita yang tidak lain adalah ayano mengatakan hal seperti itu, aku sudah tahu jawabannya, lalu aku pun berlari menuju kebawah dan berniat untuk pulang pada saat itu..

Aku berjalan di lorong dan melewati beberapa kelas, terlihat seorang wanita sedang menggusur sebuah kardus yang berisi buku buku keluar dari ruang guru.

tiba tiba wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya kearahku. Ternyata dia teman sekelasku saat tahun lalu. Yah dia juga adalah anggota dari osis pantas saja dia disibukan setelah pulang sekolah..

"hei hei shintaro kemarilah !"

Aku mendekatinya dengan langkah kaki yang malas seakan sudah mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan setelah aku mendekat..

"shintaro tolong bantu aku angkat tumpukan buku ini ke perpustakaan dong.."

"tidak, itu bukannya pekerjaanmu bukan ?"

"ayolah.. ini terlalu berat shintaro kau harus membantuku huhu.."

Melihat tumpukan buku yang sangat banyak dalam kardus itu, kukira dengan tubuhnya pasti akan kesulitan untuk mengangkat beban sebanyak ini, yah untuk apa terburu buru kerumah selagi tidak ada yang kukerjakan dirumah..

"baiklah, kau angkat bagian yang lainnya !"

"oh iya iya baiklah.. !"

Aku pun membawakan buku buku itu ke perpustakaan, ternyata tidak hanya membawakan, juga memasang buku buku itu satu per satu ke tempat yang tepat, hah ini sungguh menjengkelkan..

Tampaknya pekerjaan itu selesai dalam waktu kurang dari 20 menit, yah aku hanya membantu memasang beberapa buku saja, sisanya kutinggalkan pada temanku itu.. aku hanya membantu sebisaku bukan ?

Aku pun berjalan dari perpustakaan ke arah lorong untuk pergi pulang, terlihat seorang wanita berjalan kegirangan yang tampaknya sehabis dari atap..

"shintaro-kun !"

Dia melambaikan tangannya kearahku sambil tersenyum seperti sedang merasa senang, bisa bisa nya ya.. dia melakukan hal seperti itu..

Aku tidak tahu mengapa.. aku hanya membalikan pandanganku dan menatap lantai, hatiku terasa sakit ketika dengan mudahnya dia memberikan senyuman seperti itu kepadaku..

Tiba tiba dia tampak mendekatiku dengan berlari kecil seperti tidak ada apa apa yang terjadi..

"hei hei shintaro-kun, kenapa kau belum pulang ? bukankah tadi kau bilang mau pulang duluan ?"

Aku hanya terdiam, aku mulai menatap bola matanya, ayano tampak agak sedikit takut dengan pandanganku itu..

"shintaro-kun, ada apa ?"

"hm, tidak aku akan pulang segera.."

Aku melewati ayano tampa menoleh kearahnya sedikit pun, sekilas dia tampak biasa saja dari apa yang telah terjadi..

Singkat cerita aku meninggalkannya tanpa mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Yah dia sekarang sudah punya kekasih, dia tidak perlu mengikutiku terus sepanjang waktu, itu adalah hal positif yang kudapatkan dari hal ini, sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memainkan komputerku dimalam hari sambil surfing di internet tentang hal hal yang terjadi hari ini..

"BORIIING !"

Hal hal membosankan selalu dikemas di internet, mereka sangat bodoh menulis hal yang tidak menarik untuk dipublikasikan kepada masyarakat..

"krek!"

Terdengar suara seseorang membuka pintu kamarku, mendengar suara itu aku langsung berbalik ke arah pintu..

"onii-chan ! antar aku membeli kue di toko sebrang jalan sana dong …!"

'kau.. kau pun punya kaki kenapa kau tidak beli sendiri saja !"

"onii-chan ! kau tidak mengerti betapa sulitnya aku berpergian sendiri, kau tahu sendiri kan aku selalu kesulitan saat para penggemarku mengerumuniku dan juga juga-"

Kata kata yang dia keluarkan panjang sekali sampai aku tidak tahan dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya, sebenarnya kenapa aku harus disibukan dengan hal tidak penting seperti ini..

"argh berisik ! baiklah baiklah aku akan mengantarmu, oya jangan lupa pakai jaketmu supaya kau tidak terlalu menyusahkanku !"

Mendengar hal itu momo tampak menarik nafasnya dengan dalam dan berkata "baiklah" sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Singkat cerita kami pun berjalan menuju toko kue yang berada tidak jauh dari rumahku, sampai terlihat toko kue tempat momo ingin membeli kue, tidak ada serangan apapun dari 'orang gila' yang menggemari momo, kukira mereka kurang aktif dimalam hari..

Kita telah sampai didepan toko kuenya, tampak gambar kue diatas toko sangat mecolok dengan lampu warna warni menghiasi toko kuenya..

"aku akan menunggu disini.."

"baiklah onii-chan, kau mau beli kue apa ?"

"apapun, kau bisa beli kue apapun sesukamu.."

"baiklah.."

Momo pun hendak masuk ke dalam toko itu, namun sebelum momo memulai langkahnya pintu tampak terbuka oleh seseorang yang berada didalam sana..

terlihat seorang wanita dengan syal merah memakai dress warna kuning dan rambut sebahu keluar dari sana, dia juga membawa sebuah kantung yang berisi beberapa kue yang baru saja ia beli kukira..

"ayano-san ?"

"eh ? momo ? shintaro-kun ? sedang apa kalian disini ?"

"eeh, kami juga mau membeli kue, bagaimana denganmu ? kau baru saja membeli kue bukan ?"

"yap ! aku membeli kue untuk keluargaku.."

"hm, baiklah, aku akan masuk kedalam, oya ayano-san bisakah kau menemani onii-chan sebentar ? dia tidak ingin masuk kedalam, bisakah kau ajak dia ngobrol sebentar ? setelahnya kita bisa pulang bersama bukan ?"

"baiklah.."

"oke, tunggu ya ayano-san.. onii-chan.. !"

Momo pun masuk kedalam dan meninggalkan kami berdua diluar toko, aku malas membuka pembicaraan dengan ayano, tapi tampaknya dia yang memulai pembicaraan ini duluan..

"oya shintaro-kun, tadi kau terlihat agak murung disekolah, sebenarnya ada apa ?"

"tidak, tidak ada apa apa.."

"uhm, kau agak bertindak aneh hari ini.."

"mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu.."

"uhm, ya kukira..."

Setelah itu keheningan terjadi diantara kami, entah kenapa momo terasa sangat lama berada didalam, ayano hanya menatap jalanan dan sambil sesekali mengecek ponsel nya..

Saat dia mengecek ponselnya dia selalu memberikan senyuman, kukira.. itu pesan dari pria itu ya..

"ehem, pesan itu dari kekasih mu kah ?"

Aku dengan datarnya mengatakan hal itu.. ekspresi ayano tampak kaget dan bola matanya seperti memelototiku..

"eh bukan bukan kok shintaro-kun, aku kan engga punya pacar.."

"sudahlah, bukankah kau baru saja jadian hari ini ? ada pria yang memberikan love latter untukmu pagi hari ini kan ?"

Ayano tampak sedikit terdiam dan saat aku mengatakan hal seperti itu, raut wajahnya tampak melihat wajahku dengan sangat serius..

"shintaro.."

Dia menyebut namaku dengan wajah yang masih sangat serius aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan setelah ini.. aku tidak dapat meprediksikannya..

Tiba tiba ayano tersenyum dan tertawa kecil..

"shintaro mungkin kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal itu haha.. pantas saja disekolah kau sedikit lebih dingin dari bisanya.. ternyata kau cemburu ya.." jawabnya sambil sedikit tertawa..

Seketika mukaku sedikit memerah saat ayano mengatakan hal itu..

"eh ? apa maksudmu ? aku tidak pernah cemburu terhadapmu, kau tidak memiliki bukti apapun untuk mengatakan hal itu.."

Ayano yang tadinya tertawa mulai menghentikan tertawanya itu dan memberikan senyuman kepadaku…

"terima kasih shintaro-kun, kau sangat memperhatika diriku, untuk hal ini aku bisa menjelaskannya.."

Ayano berhenti sejenak dan mulai menarik nafas..

"sebenarnya shintaro-kun, kurasa aku lebih menyukai menghabiskan hari hari bersamamu dari pada orang lain, itu sangat menyenangkan,aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hal itu hanya karena kedatangan orang lain, kau adalah sahabatku yang terbaik shintaro-kun, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu hanya karena hal seperti itu.."

Ayano terdengar sangat manis saat mengatakan hal itu, ini adalah sifat yang aku sukai dari ayano, dia terlihat begitu menawan..

"jadi kau.."

'hm, ya kau tahu jawabannya sendiri.."

Keheningan saat itu terjadi diantara kami, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa ini, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan

"hm, ayano.. a- aku, tidak sebenarny-"

Tiba tiba jari telunjuk ayano berada depan bibirku, seketika aku kaget dan memundurkan kaki kiriku kebelakang..

"sst, kau harus mengatakan hal itu saat kau siap oke ?"

Mendengar hal itu aku sudah mengetahui apa yang ayano maksudkan, aku hanya memejamkan mataku beberapa detik untuk menunjukan simbol "ya" dan ayano pun melepaskan jari telunjuknya..

"teet"

Terlihat seseorang keluar dari pintu toko sambil membawa bawa banyak kantong yang berisi banyak kue kue..

"aah, maaf maaf menunggu lama.. aku agak lama didalam hehe.."

"kau membeli banyak kue seperti itu ? tidak heran jika kau sekarang seperti tumpukan lemak !"

"wogh onii-chan ! ini untuk persediaanku, aku tidak bisa kembali ke toko setiap saat, kau harus mengerti hal itu !"

"hei hei sudah lah, hm, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, hari sudah semakin larut, tidak baik jika terus berada diluar.."

Akhirnya kami pun memutuskan untuk berjalan didepan sementara aku dan ayano berjalan dibelakangnya.. tidak ada pembicaraan yang bisa kami bahas, itu adalah perkiraanku, tetapi tampaknya ayano membuka pembicaraan diantara kami berdua.

"hei shintaro-kun, kira kira apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi ?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ayano maksudkan, tapi aku mencoba sebisaku menjawab pertanyaan yang dia ajukan..

"kurasa, saat kau kehilangan seseorang kau akan merasa seperti depresi, saat kau depresi hati dan fikiran yang terganggu, kau bisa memanipulasi kedua hal itu untuk pergi dari kesedihan ketika kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi.."

Ayano yang mendengar hal itu hanya menatap tanah dan merespon dengan sedikit senyuman yang sepertinya dia buat dengan sedikit paksaan..

"hm, begitu ya.. oke lupakan saja tentang hal itu.."

"shintaro-kun…"

Ayano menyebut namaku sambil membuka syal merah miliknya, dia kemudian memegang tangan kananku dan menaruh syal miliknya pada telapak tanganku.

"kau bisa menyimpan ini sampai kau siap untuk mengatakannya.. dan jika saat itu tiba kau bisa mengembalikan ini padaku.,"

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa apa saat ayano berkata seperti itu, beberapa detik aku terdiam dan yang membuatku tersadar ketika ada suara yang memanggil ku dan ayano dari arah yang tidak terlalu jauh..

"oi onii-chan ayano-san sedang apa kalian ?"

Aku dan ayano tampak sedikit gugup dan berpura pura seperti tidak ada yang terjadi sama sekali..

"ah tidak ada apa apa, kami hanya ngobrol sebentar.."

"haha.. iya benar kok momo-chan !"

Momo tampak sedikit bingung mendengar reaksi kami berdua dia memiringkan kepalanya seakan ada yang aneh..

"hm, begitu kah ? oke oke cepatlah, ini sudah sangat malam !"

"baiklah.."

Kami pun berjalan pulang menuju rumah kami masing masing, yah walaupun aku sudah lama mengenal ayano tapi tampaknya aku belum benar benar mengetahui keperibadiannya.. yang dia perlihatkan dihadapanku hanyalah 7/10 gadis ceria dan 24/7 gadis bodoh, tapi kurasa, ayano pun punya keperibadian lain yaitu menawan 100/100 pada dirinya..

* * *

**wee selesai juga, buat next chapter shintaro ayano takane ama haruka jalan jalan ke akiba ! ngapain aja ya mereka disana ? yah tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya !**


End file.
